camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Gods
They are more disciplined, militarastic and warlike. ''- Description of each Roman God.'' The Roman Gods are more disciplined, militaristic and warlike than their Greek counterparts. They do not visit their demigod offspring nor mortals very often unlike that of their Greek forms. The Roman version of the Greek Gods are also more skilled in the ways of combat, and seem to care more about honor than personal code. Olympian Gods *'Jupiter' (Greek Form: Zeus) *'Juno' (Greek Form: Hera) *'Neptune' (Greek Form: Poseidon) *'Ceres' (Greek Form: Demeter) *'Pluto' (Greek Form: Hades) *'Minerva' (Greek Form: Athena) *'Apollo' (Greek Form: Apollo) *'Diana' (Greek Form: Artemis) *'Mars' (Greek Form: Ares) *'Venus' (Greek Form: Aphrodite) *'Vulcan' (Greek Form: Hephaestus) *'Vesta' (Greek Form: Hestia) *'Mercury' (Greek Form: Hermes) *'Bacchus' (Greek Form: Dionysus) Minor Gods *'Proserpina' (Greek Form: Persephone) *'Fortuna' (Greek Form: Tyche) *'Bellona' (Greek Form: Enyo) *'Victoria' (Greek Form: Nike) *'Trivia' (Greek Form: Hecate) *'Letus' (Greek Form: Thanatos) *'Somnus' (Greek Form: Hypnos) *'Somnia' (Greek Form: Morpheus) *'Invidia' (Greek Form: Nemesis) *'Senectus' (Greek Form: Geras) *'Potestas' (Greek Form: Kratos) *'Discordia' (Greek form: Eris) *'Juventas' (Greek Form: Hebe) *'Chione' (Greek Form: Khione) *'Fama' (Greek Form: Pheme) *'Timor' (Greek Form: Phobos) *'Formido' (Greek form: Deimos) *'Flora' (Greek Form: Chloris) *'Arcus' (Greek form: Iris) *'Cupid' (Greek form: Eros) *'Justitia' (Greek Form: Dike) *'Horror' (Greek Form: Phrike) *'Angela' (Greek Form: Angelia) *'Fraus' (Greek Form: Apate) *'Pax' (Greek Form: Eirene) *'Aesculapius' (Greek form: Asclepius) *'Clementia' (Greek Form: Eleos) *'Concordia' (Greek form: Harmonia) *'Ariana' (Greek form: Ariadne) *'Portunus' (Greek form: Palaemon) *'Necessitas' (Greek Form: Ananke) *'Hercules' (Greek Form: Heracles) *'Salacia' (Greek form: Amphitrite) *'Faunus' (Greek form: Pan) *'Vis' (Greek Form: Bia) *'Suadela' (Greek Form: Peitho) Only Roman Gods *'Terminus' *'Disciplina' *'Janus' *'Pomona' *'Tempestas' *'Hersilla' *'Spes' *'Roma' *'Angerona' *'Tranquillitas' *'Securitas' *'Fides' *'Silvanus' *'Angerona' *'Felicitas' *'Sancus' *'Strenua' *'Hilaritas' *'Abundantia', divine personification of abundance and prosperity. *'Aequitas', divine personification of fairness. *'Angitia', goddess associated with snakes and Medea. *'Bona Dea', goddess of fertility, healing, virginity, and women. *'Bonus Eventus', divine personification of "Good Outcome". *'Bubona', goddess of cattle. *Cardea, goddess of the hinge (cardo), identified by Ovid with Carna (below) *Carna, goddess who preserved the health of the heart and other internal organs. *Cinxia, goddess of marriage; name occurs as an epithet of Juno. *Cloacina, goddess who presided over the system of sewers in Rome; identified with Venus. *Collatina, goddess of hills. *Cybele, a goddess of caverns and mountains, walls and fortresses, nature, wild animals. *Dea Dia, goddess of growth. *Fauna, goddess of vegetation. Also a title of other vegetative goddesses such as Bona Dea, Ops, and Terra. *Faustitas, goddess who protected herd and livestock. *'Febris', goddess who protected people against fevers and malaria. *Fecunditas, goddess of fertility. *Feronia, rural goddess of woods and fountains. *Fornax, goddess of hearths and ovens. *Fontus, god of wells and springs. *Lares, household gods. *Liberalitas, goddess or personification of generosity. *Libertas, goddess or personification of freedom. *'Libitina', goddess of death, corpses and funerals. *'Lima', goddess of thresholds. *Mana Genita, goddess who presided over burials, mother or leader of the Manes. *Meditrina, goddess of healing, introduced to account for the festival of Meditrinalia. *Mephitis, goddess and personification of poisonous gases and volcanic vapours. *'Muta', goddess of silence. *Nerio, ancient war goddess and the personification of valor. The consort of Mars. *Puta, goddess of pruning vines and bushes. *Salus, goddess of the public welfare of the Roman people; came to be equated with the Greek Hygieia. *Semonia, goddess of sowing. *Summanus *Statina *'Vallonia', goddess of valleys. *Vertumnus, god of the seasons, and of gardens and fruit trees. *Viriplaca, goddess of marital strife. *Virtus, god or goddess of military strength *Voluptas, goddess of pleasure. Anemoi *'Aquilon' (Greek Form: Boreas) *'Vulturnus' (Greek Form: Eurus) *'Auster' (Greek Form: Notus) *'Favonius' (Greek Form: Zephyrus) *'Africus' (Greek Form: Lips) Titans *Hyperion (Greek Form: Hyperion) *Iapetus (Greek Form: Iapetus) *Coeus (Greek Form: Koios) *Crius (Greek Form: Krios) *Saturn (Greek Form: Kronos) *Ops (Greek Form: Rhea) *Moneta (Greek Form: Mnemosyne) *Ocean (Greek Form: Oceanus) *Phoebe (Greek Form: Phoebe) *Ops (Greek Form: Rhea) *Tethys *Theia *Themis *Arce (Greek Form: Arke) *Eos (Greek Form: Aurora) *Sol (Greek Form: Helios) *Luna (Greek Form: Selene) *Atlas (Greek Form: Atlas) *Menoetius *Prometheus *Epimetheus *Asteria *Leto (Greek Form: Latona) *Astraeus *Perses Stella Errante Protogenoi Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Roman Gods Category:Groups